brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Leia Organa Solo
Classic |Variations = |Accessories =Blaster Gun Cape |Years = 2000-2009, 2011-2020 |Appearances = 9516 Jabba's Palace 4504 Millennium Falcon 4480 Jabba's Palace 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge 6212 X-Wing Fighter 7190 Millennium Falcon 7879 Hoth Echo Base 8038 The Battle of Endor 9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing Starfighter 10123 Cloud City 10179 Millennium Falcon 10188 Death Star 10198 Tantive IV 66221 X-Wing Fighter and Luke Pilot Maquette Co-Pack 852552 Magnet Set Royal Guard 2009 852843 Star Wars Magnet Set K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection 75020 Jabba's Sail Barge 10236 Ewok Village }} Leia Organa, also known as Princess Leia and General Leia, is a minifigure from the Star Wars theme. She is the biological daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala and the twin sister of Luke Skywalker. Description The first variation of Leia has her signature, brown hair that is parted to each in the middle with buns on each side. Her head is yellow with black pupil-less eyes and a pink lipstick smile. Her torso is completely white with her loose fitting senatorial shirt. The bottom of her torso features a grey, belt. Leia's legs are completely white. ;Slave This variation of Leia has her wearing a brown, wavy hairpiece with a ponytail in the back. Her yellow head is the same that was used in her previous variation with the black pupil-less eyes and a pink lipstick smile. Her torso is yellow with a dark yellow belly button, dark yellow around the sides, depicting her femininity and a bronze bikini top with cleavage lines above it. Leia's legs and hips are yellow as well with her hips having a bronze bikini bottom with red cloth hanging down onto her legs. ;Hoth Leia's Hoth variation's head and hair are the same as her first version. Her torso is primarily a beige parka with her Rebellion insignia on the left hand corner. Underneath her parka is a white sweater. Leia's arms are white, her hands are yellow and her blank legs are completely white. ;Bespin Leia's Bespin variation does retain her head piece from her previous variations but this time includes a hairpiece originally molded for her mother. This hair piece is brown with a braid that runs around the front and attaches to her large, braided ponytail on the back, that goes down until the end of her torso. Her torso is primarily a white, turtleneck sweater with a light brown shirt underneath. Her unprinted leg piece is completely brown. Background Leia Organa was the secret daughter of Padme Amidala of Naboo and Sith Lord Darth Vader (previously Anakin Skywalker) of Tatooine, and twin sister of Luke Skywalker. When her mother died after giving birth to her and Luke, she was adopted by Bail Organa and lived on Alderaan for the next 19 years. She became one of the youngest senators during the Galactic Empire and, along with her surrogate father, she assisted the Alliance to Restore the Republic - also known as the Rebel Alliance. During the battle on Scarif, a group of rebels that was leaded by Jyn Erso planned to steal the Death Star Plans and delivered to Admiral Raddus and was given to Leia. Her real father, Darth Vader almost captured her. At the end, she was captured by Darth Vader, for stealing the secret Death Star plans and sending them to Ben Kenobi, she witnessed the destruction of Alderaan aboard the first Death Star. She was soon rescued by Luke (her brother), Han Solo, and Chewbacca. Afterwards, she and Han began to have a connection, and after a narrow escape from Hoth, and a second capture on Cloud City, they realized they loved each other. One year later, she found out she was the sister of Luke. She, Chewbacca, Han Solo, C-3PO, and R2-D2 helped destroy the shield bunker on the forest moon of Endor so that Lando Calrissian and the rebel fleet could destroy the Death Star II, dealing a death blow to the Galactic Empire. In the end, she says she feels that Luke flew out of the second Death Star before it blew. This gives a hint that she can use the Force. She later helped found the New Republic and had a son with Han named Ben who later turned to the dark side. Because of this, tensions between Han and Leia grew and Han left, only to return years later with Finn. She briefed Poe Dameron's squadrons on how to defeat Starkiller Base with Finn's intel. During the battle, she senses Kylo Ren killing Han and comforts Rey when they get back from the mission. When the Resistance locates Luke, Leia wishes Rey good luck as she leaves to find him. Later, when the Resistance base gets discovered by the First Order, she leads the evacuation and although they manage to escape, they still lose lots of bombers and soldiers. When the First Order tracks and attacks the Resistance ship, Leia gets injured and gets put into a coma. She awakes from her coma leads the remaining resistance people to Crait, where she has a brief reunion with Luke before he confronts Ren. She senses Luke's death as she and the others escape on the Millennium Falcon. She assures Rey they have all they need to rebuild the Resistance. Variants Minfigure Variants |img3=Leia4.jpg |txt3=Classic |img4=29307512946 2227d72f98 b.jpg |txt4=Classic |img5=Leia_Classic_2018_Redesign_with_Skirt.jpg |txt5=Classic |img6=Leia_Classic_2018_Redesign.png |txt6=Classic |img7=Leia_9495.png |txt7=Ceremonial |img8=Yellow Leia Hoth.jpg |txt8=Hoth |img9=LH.jpg |txt9=Hoth |img10=Leia5.jpg |txt10=Hoth |img11=Bespinleia.JPG |txt11=Bespin |img12=BrickBoushh.jpg |txt12=Boushh |img13=Leiakini.png |txt13=Slave |img14=leia-1.jpg |txt14=Slave |img15=SlaveLeia2013.jpg |txt15=Slave |img16=Endor Leia.jpg |txt16=Endor |img17=Princess_Leia_Endor.jpeg |txt17=Endor |img18=Leia6.jpg |txt18=Ewok Village |img19=75140 Princess-Lea Mugshot 672x896.png |txt19=General |img20=LEGO General Leia 75240.jpg |txt20=General |img21=75192 alt23.jpg |txt21=Hoth |img22=Hot(H) leia.PNG |txt22=Hoth |img23=LEGO Bespin Leia 2018.png |txt23=Bespin }} Video game Variants LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy |img10=Princess_Leia_Prisoner.png |txt10=Prisoner }} LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens TV Variants LEGO.com Description Boushh Notes *Agent 13 uses the same face as Leia's 2015 Endor variant redesign, and Wasp uses the same face as Leia's 2016 Classic variant redesign. * In the 2011 redesign she has the same face as Princess Tamina from the Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time theme. The new design also had a different, exclusive hair piece. * The yellow version of the Hoth variant is from a placeholder image from LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary, and was not actually produced. One possibility is that 4504 Millennium Falcon (the set in which Hoth Leia appeared) was originally intended to have yellow-skinned minifigures, but was changed late in the design process to have flesh-toned minifigures. * In the video games, a player being the Slave variant of Leia can hold 'Z' on the Xbox controller to make Leia swing her arms in the air and swing and shake her back end and hips. * Leia's Ewok Village outfit shares the same hairstyle as the Forest Maiden minifigure. * There are rare misprints of Leia with smooth hair as opposed to the wavy hair piece she typically has. * The Slave variant in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens was re-named to Jabba's Barge. Appearances * 9516 Jabba's Palace * 4504 Millennium Falcon * 4480 Jabba's Palace * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge * 6212 X-Wing Fighter * 7190 Millennium Falcon * 7879 Hoth Echo Base * 7965 Millennium Falcon * 8038 The Battle of Endor * 9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing Starfighter * 9516 Jabba's Palace * 10123 Cloud City * 10179 Millennium Falcon * 10188 Death Star * 10198 Tantive IV * 10236 Ewok Village * 75020 Jabba's Sail Barge * 75094 Imperial Shuttle Tydirium * 75140 Resistance Troop Transporter * 66221 X-Wing Fighter and Luke Pilot Maquette Co-Pack * 852552 Magnet Set Royal Guard 2009 * 852843 Star Wars Magnet Set * K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection * 75140 Resistance Troop Transporter * 75192 Millennium Falcon * 75203 Hoth Medical Chamber * 75222 Betrayal at Cloud City * 75229 Death Star Escape * 75240 Major Vonreg's TIE Fighter * 75243 Slave I - 20th Anniversary Edition * 75244 Tantive IV Other Physical Appearances * 41628 Princess Leia Organa Video Game Appearances * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out * The Yoda Chronicles Gallery Princess Leia 10198.jpg|Original Leia Organa design in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Leia.jpg|2011 redesign File:PrincessleiaIII.png|Leia Organa in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars 2012 Leia Organa Jabba back.png|Boushh Disguise back printing 75020_Slave_Leia_(Head_Piece).jpg|75020 Slave Leia's Headpiece 75020 Jabba's Sail Barge Leia Organa.jpg|Princess Leia when she is captured by Jabba. 2012 Leia Organa Jabba Helmet.png|Leia's boushh disguise helmet Screen Shot 2015-11-16 at 1.14.46 PM.png|Leia in The Empire Strikes Out See Also *Bail Organa *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Kylo Ren Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2000 Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:Star Wars Episode VII minifigures